


a cruel and beautiful life

by teamcutie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcutie/pseuds/teamcutie





	a cruel and beautiful life

I love this Earth. So, so much and with all of my heart.  
I love the soft sunlight in the day, the sky that bursts and floods with colour in the evening and the blissful pale shadow of night. I love the people are here with me, and though we hate and break and twist and struggle I still love every last one of them.

And I loved her. She with venomous teeth who dragged me into that shimmering web. We'd faded in and out of each other's ever-changing lives and after all this time I'd managed to just stay. Stay where she'd put me, stay where I'd yearn to be.

One April evening she put up her long black hair for the first time after a long, hard day. I told her she was beautiful, and with a huff she retorted that I would say that no matter what she did with her hair. I chuckled at that smart girl and she chuckled right back, kissing me on the cheek. She wore her hair like that for the next three days before getting sick of doing it.

One July afternoon I tore a chunk of skin off my leg after a skateboard accident. In the hospital after getting four stitches I laid my head on her shoulder and before I dozed off in an infirmary-induced nap, she pet my hair and told me she found my teal blood pretty. I told her that that was a weird thing to say, but inside my heart fluttered with adoration. I liked her blood colour too.

One November 2:00am I woke up sweating after a horrible dream. She was next to me wide awake and told me that she had dreams too, and we sobbed together like children, holding each other as if we would split apart forever.

I felt pathetic and weak in that moment, but I knew that it didn't matter. I felt pathetic and weak when I saw too, too much of that cobalt blood I once thought was pretty, after she'd gone and picked a fight with someone she didn't even know. She with venomous teeth who dragged me into that shimmering web. She who never knew when to stop, never knew when she was in danger, never knew when she broke my damn heart.   
She who lay beside me, eyes closed and holding my hand, red-blue flashing in the distance.

She who I'd never see again.


End file.
